


Mr. Tachibana

by momstiel



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chef Nanase Haruka, Cute Makoto, Cutesy, Day One, Drama, Firefighter Tachibana Makoto, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Long Shot, M/M, One Shot, Spy Haru, Spy Rin, Spy Sousuke, Target Makoto, Wedding, makoharuweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: Haruka Nanase is a qualified spy and he's killed many men before. It doesn't matter the age, gender or sexuality.  It's gotten to a part where he could do it in his sleep. But when Haru has fourteen days to murder Mr. Tachibana - a man with smile brighter than his future -, he realizes that maybe killing doesn't come as naturally as he originally thought.





	

Haru had the eyes of a killer.

 

He didn’t want to think about it that way, but when it came to the rock solid facts... That’s all that was there. In his time working for this agency, he had seen many deaths… some even caused by him. It might have been inhumane, or sickening to some but it was Haru’s job, his life. Each day he’d walk into the hidden headquarters where he was advised to meet up with a higherup.

 

His life was rather simple. Be guided to kill the victim, stalk the victim, and then pull the trigger. Haruka didn’t like to think that with every job he was taking away a human’s life. Infact, he preferred to think of it like he was just removing a series of letters. It was almost ironic how it had gotten to the point when Haru’s ice blue eyes - a shade that had once been a soft blue - scanned over faces but didn’t see a person. Instead, he saw a target.

 

Haruka Nanase had once been normal. Before he got into business, he would have found it unbelievable that he’d be taking away so many lives. It didn’t seem like that it would be in his DNA or interests to watch the life be sucked out of their bodies. It’s a cruel and cold life, one that Haru had adjusted to.

 

When he was just sixteen he had been introduced into the world of ‘spies’ by a classmate, Rin Matsuoka. It was almost as if he had hit a wall in life, not sure what he wanted to do when school was over. He had no goals to achieve or any dream jobs to practice for, instead he was an empty shell with no apparent future. Rin had his eyes out onto change that. His late father had dabbled in the industry, and all his life Rin had secretly dreamed of getting into the field. When he older, that eventually did happen and he grew to receive an important title like his father. When Haru had first heard about it, he called shit. It seemed as only the ‘spy world’ existed in works of fiction, but Rin had been reluctant to just allow Haru to deem it wasn’t in existence.

  
That’s how Haru ended up there. He had gotten a tour through the headquarters by Rin and a few people who referred to themselves as ‘higherups’. They claimed to have more years and experience than anyone else, so they took it upon themselves to organize targets, find newbies, and give tours. Even though Rin did have a high level of experience, he was inferior to the higherups at that point to his demise. Then there was Haru, who had no experience in even touching a weapon before in his entire life.

 

It would have been a lie however if Haru said that the whole world didn’t interest him. The idea of having a purpose in life… actually sounded relatively appealing. He still wanted to be free, though. That would never change no matter what he did. He caved into the idea of joining this agency. It had high pay, and possibly with that much money he could purchase more mackerel (which to this Rin called stupid, but Haru blocked him out).

 

It was hard to believe that he had already spent four years under their wings. With ten years on his contract that he had signed, he had six more years of death and dangerous missions. When he finally got done with his years working with the agency, “S.A.M.E.Z.U.K.A” - which was an acronym he had yet to define - he wasn’t sure if he’d ever look at someone the same ever again. He had been trained to have a hawk’s eye, scanning over every little thing his target did. Even at his level, he had been able to figure out if someone was lying or not just by looking at their eyes.

 

Now he stood in the highest level of the skyscraper, floor fourteen. He was wearing an oversized coat and a fedora that’s shadow covered over half of his face. Haru tugged the sleeves down, covering his wrists before shoving his hands into his pockets. The floor was buzzing with the sound of clicks from the nearby computers. Lined up in almost perfect symmetry was two sides of office cubicles, one long path leading straight to a door. Anyone that worked for S.A.M.E.Z.U.K.A was familiar that this door was not to be taken gently. The higherups worked beyond it, and they formed together targets that needed to be exterminated. Maybe if Haru hadn’t became one of the best spies the company had came to see he would have been scared. And maybe if he didn’t know the redhead who gave him missions then he would have felt the same fear newcomers did. But after four years of walking through that day every week he had almost thought of the place behind those doors as home. A sick, twisted, and murderous home.

 

He let himself in, turning the golden knob on the door to the right about ninety degrees. Not many people looked up at him, countless higherups more interested in whatever they had on their computers. Knowing that if he didn’t shut the door behind him he’d be scolded, he turned slightly and did just that. After doing that, his eyes fell on the line of cubicles. They were almost laid out the same way as the ones outside of the room however there was far less. Only certain people qualified to be in such of a high position. He went on over to Rin’s cubicle, one he had remembered like the back of his palm.

 

“Haru.” Rin said, noting the other’s arrival at his work area. He blinked before coughing and adjusting his prior address to him. “Nanase.” The redhead corrected. Haru just blankly looked at him, well aware that they were required to refer to the spies by their last name. However, he knew that Rin broke the guidelines often. Part of him wondered how the other made his way to become a higherup, though another part knew that Rin was in fact a smart spy… and he also had two connections to the higherups - his late father, and his secret boyfriend.

 

“Matsuoka,” Haru responded back nonchalantly, dully looking onto the other.

 

Rin didn’t respond instead he just leaned back against his chair. It let out a little creak as he did so, but neither of them showed much attention to it. Gathering together a stack papers within a file, Rin scanned over it before looking up at Haru. “It looks like you’ve got another target, everything you need to know about him is in here.” He motioned to the folder. “He’s the son of a rivaling company, I.W.A.T.O.B.I, exterminate him in two weeks time and then get your ass back to headquarters.” He informed.

 

Haru took the offered files, not even bothering to look at it’s contents. It was the same deal as everyday. “Yeah.” He responded blankly. Whoever this man was, it didn’t matter anymore. In two weeks he’d just be another limp body six feet under the ground.

 

“You can get your weapons from Yamazaki.” Rin informed. “He’ll provide whatever you need to eliminate Mr. Tachibana.” It was basically the standard instructions as always. Haru knew that Sousuke Yamazaki was one of the weapon specialists working at S.A.M.E.Z.U.K.A, he was almost a retired spy of sorts. He had gotten hurt during a mission and now he didn’t go out on the field anymore. That wasn’t the only thing he knew though, Haru was very well aware that Rin and Sousuke had a private relationship as well. He found it a little disgusting though because sometimes Rin went into a little _too much_ detail on how well Sousuke fit into his usual outfit. However it was also common sense that no matter what, if they worked together, they’d never be able to be openly together. It had too much drama that Haru didn’t have any interest in getting involved with.

 

“Yeah.” Haru repeated, not really being one for words. He guessed that now he had to head down to the sixth floor to speak with Sousuke.

 

* * *

 

 

After a rather lengthy lecture from Yamazaki - even though Rin was partial to him, Haru had issues getting along with him - he found himself at home. He was far too grumpy and he was rather pushy on making sure that he didn’t fuck up any of his missions. And even though Haru had been in the works for four years and Sousuke six, the other acted like had the right to mentor him. Not to mention, after all the times he was forced to communicate with Yamazaki, the man still went on about how important it was to have both a long distance and a hand to hand weapon on him at all times when going to assassinate.

 

Each time he heard Sousuke, Haru had doubts in his job. Maybe he didn’t become a spy, instead a hitman. Hell, maybe that was even common sense at this point. In fact, Nanase was pretty positive that was his own duty now.

 

Now he sat in the dim glow of the kitchen light, sitting at his table. He had the file’s contents spread out among his desk. There was something odd about this case, when he read up on it, usually his target had committed some crime. However, this man looked as though he had never even killed a fly before. Not to mention, from the photos Haru could tell that he seemed like an average citizen. It seemed slightly immoral to be killing someone for the crimes their father had committed. However, Haru couldn’t let that emotion in and ruin his apathy.

 

He was a spy, a hitman. This is what he did.

 

It didn’t matter the gender, the age, or the occupation. Whoever he was informed to kill was going to die. That’s how the cookie crumbled around here. Nothing was going to change that.

 

* * *

 

**Day One : October 2nd**

 

Nothing really happened much on the first day. Haru didn’t even leave his house. Instead, he stayed at home. He took a bath that went on for a span of an hour or so before getting out and looking at the files. From what he was able to find, he decided that the best place to start to watch Makoto Tachibana was from the second story of a cafe shop. Apparently the individual worked at a daycare.

 

It was no issue for Haru, knowing that he could dress up in casual clothing - unlike some missions where he had to act like he was a high class billionaire. This mission was going to be when it came to the actual lore of it. Pulling the trigger on normal people though, that was the hard part. Even though he had grown to become stoic over the years, it didn’t change the fact that this was the life he had chosen. This is what he had decided to do.

 

He became a grim reaper of sorts, taking away lives. And the thing was, he did it without even blinking.

 

**Day Four : October 5th**

 

Haru had gotten three days into actually observing his target. He had gotten out a sketchpad, deciding to act like he was an aspiring artist. Part of it was true to life because he rather enjoyed just sketching. However he went to the cafe every morning and jotted down Makoto’s schedule.

 

From what he discovered, he realized that Makoto woke up roughly around 7:15 and 7:30 and headed out after that. He then went to the cafe to purchase a sweet mocha and a donut. Using his inferencing skills, he was able to come to the realization that Tachibana had a sweet tooth. Then, around 8:30 he’d note that the man would head to the nursery. Then, a little bit after lunch he’d be let go. It usually varied at this point what he did, but he usually got groceries, dinner, and then went home. Maybe even sometimes he visited who what Haru gathered was his parents.

 

Even though it might have been boring to some, Haru was trained to keep eye on Makoto almost twenty four seven. That meant that he had to watch the other’s day at work. What he also realized was that the children seemed to have some kind of attachment to Makoto. Whatever it was, they loved him. For a few moments Haru had almost gotten lost in their chatter, forgetting that it was his job to murder the olive haired man.

 

**Day Six : October 7th**

 

Haru knew how he was going to kill Makoto on day six.

He had hatched together a plot that would make it so that Tachibana would die between his stop at the cafe and work. It didn’t seem that complex but it did rely heavily on Makoto sticking to his daily schedule. Makoto had to come into the cafe, or else the whole plot would go down in flames. Haru decided that by the night of October 13th came, Makoto would be a dead man.

 

How he was going to do it?

 

Well he was going to get a job at the cafe and become a barista. After working there for a few days, he was going to serve Makoto his mocha. But, he was going to get a vile of poison from the labs and put it into Makoto’s drink.

 

It would have him dead in less than an hour.

 

By that time an hour was passed, Haru would be gone like the night. Another mission would be completed. Another person would be dead. And another part of Haru would become more stoic.

 

**Day Eight : October 9th**

 

Haru had discussed with Rei Ryugazaki, lead scientist in S.A.M.E.Z.U.K.A’s lab. He had a vile of one dose of this poison (the name that he couldn’t really remember nor really care). After doing so, he went to the cafe they weren’t hiring anyone. However, as a spy he had also picked up that one of the workers, Nagisa, had bored of becoming a barista. So Haru used some of the company’s money that was provided for the mission and left it on Nagisa’s doorstep. It was a considerable amount, and point in case Nagisa had quit the next day.

Now that there was an opening in the cafe, he decided to go and apply. He filled his resume up with a bunch of lies that made him seem like he was ideal for this job. Sure, they’d never find out about the lies however because all of the people he referenced in it would play the part as well. If he couldn’t do this, then what spy would he be?

 

Sure, he would rather being at home eating mackerel… but this paid for that mackerel so he knew that he had to go through with it. It was hard to believe that tomorrow was his first day at work as an undercover barista. He had already went through the training - which ironically only took a few hours after closing time. It didn’t take him long to get used to it, as he was already considerable well with kitchens.

 

**Day Nine : October 10th**

 

Today was Haru’s first shift at the small cafe. He found it boring serving these everyday people who came in and such, but he had to keep up the fact if he wanted to ever succeed in murdering Tachibana. It was just around 7:49, almost 8 and he knew that at any given moment Makoto would walk in.

He tapped anxiously against the counter, watching as an all too familiar car pulled into the parking lot outside the front window. Even though the poison was on him, tucked away deep into his pocket he was well aware that he didn’t want to use it today. It would be all too obvious he just murdered Tachibana on his first day working here.

 

Makoto walked on in, the usual grin on his face. Haru didn’t watch him come in, instead just discreetly glancing at him as he got in line. He was currently giving an elder a coffee, but once that was done he watched as Makoto came up. For a few seconds a look of surprise came across his face from what Haru assumed was him realizing that Nagisa, the previous barista, wasn’t there for his usual shift. “How can I help you?” Haru asked. He didn’t have much enthusiasm, that being one trait he lacked.

 

The man just gave Haru a warm smile that caused the spy to go still. It had been awhile since he had seen such of a genuine grin. For some reason that he couldn’t explain, it was almost nice to see it. Part of him knew that if he took away the smile, the world would miss it. He blinked and pushed those thoughts away. “Hmm… I’d like a mocha, please. Sweetest you’ve got,” Makoto said with a chuckle. “I adore the sweet things. Also, I’d love a powdered sugar donut, that’s all. Thank you very much.”

 

For a second Haru was taken off guard by how kind the other was. Surely… it had to be an act, right? “Okay.” He responded, turning his back. He began to make a mocha for the other before turning to where the donuts were. He picked one powdered sugar donut and put it into a bag before walking over and handing it to Makoto. “Here you go..” He then turned around and grabbed the finished mocha.

 

“Thank you so much,” He responded before getting out his wallet. Makoto purchased his items before looking behind him. He realized that there was no line forming, or anyone else waiting so he turned back to Haru. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you new here?”

 

Haru nodded. “Yeah, first day.” He admitted, not surprised that Makoto had picked up he was new. However, he was surprised that the other actually cared enough to ask it.

 

Makoto took a drink of his mocha before his face lit up. “Well, it tastes great. You’re off to a good start. Hope to see you tomorrow,” Tachibana told Haru before giving him a kind smile and turning to walk outside of the cafe. For the first time in awhile, Nanase’s face turned a soft red and he turned away, not mumbling more than a ‘thanks’. Part of him hoped that this was Makoto’s act. Even though he knew that it wasn’t, he wanted to pretend it was. It would be so much harder to kill someone this kind.

 

**Day Ten : October 11th**

 

Haru wasn’t sure how it happened, but it was a bright Saturday morning and Makoto walked into the cafe. He had a book, apparently planning to stay and read. For a Saturday morning, Haru had expected it to be more crowded. But instead, here he was watching one old man reading a newspaper in the back, and then Makoto right in front of the register.

 

As expected, Tachibana ordered the same mocha and donut that he had in prior days. It was almost amusing how predictable the other was. He had also brought up small talk with Haru, asking him how his day was going and chatting about how great it was outside. It was almost straight out of a shoujo manga how Makoto was starting to make Haru feel.

 

Now Haru found himself watching Makoto read. He decided to walk out from behind the register and grab a rag from the sink. Haru started cleaning off tables, deciding that there was nothing really he could do. It seemed ironic that he was a spy, doing such of a calm, and normal thing. It was almost as if he had chosen this life over the spy life.

 

“Haru,” A familiar voice called from the right. The raven haired man stood up straight and turned around, looking over at Makoto. For a second he was going to question how the other knew his name before he realized that he had a nametag on.

 

The spy let out a little ‘hmm?’, temporary stopping the cleaning and facing Makoto to show him that he had his full attention. Haru crossed his arms, watching the other.

 

“Why don’t you come and sit with me? Of course, until another customer walks in… but I’ve love to talk with you.” Makoto responded. Haru had very well trained eyes, he could look at someone and see if they had an alternative motive. However, when he realized that Makoto’s eyes were nothing but warm he broke his character and decided to go over and sit next to the other.

 

**Day Eleven : October 12th**

 

It was 9:04 pm and Haru was having a crisis. He had left the poison on his dresser and he had a phone in his hand. No matter what way he could look at it, after the conversation that he had with Makoto not only yesterday, but also this morning he realized that no matter what way he looked at it… he couldn’t do this.

 

He couldn’t murder Makoto.

 

The other showed him a kindness that was foreign to him. Haru knew that whatever his purpose in life was, it was going to be showed to him by Tachibana. He had never felt like he belonged before… but this stranger… his target walked into his life and now he couldn’t stop thinking about how nice it would be to live a normal life.

 

Now… he couldn’t just call S.A.M.E.Z.U.K.A and tell them that he couldn’t murder Makoto. He’d be punished severely… and the agency would just find someone else to kill him. However, that idea left a bad taste in his mouth. It wasn’t only that he didn’t want to kill Makoto - it was also that he didn’t want him to die in general now.

“Matsuoka.” Haru said into the telephone, dialing Rin’s extension. He had came up with a plan. There was only one way that him and Makoto could ever be safe. He knew that he was contracted until his death to work for the company. If he tried breaking that contract now, only the law would turn against him.

 

“Nanase?” Rin asked, taking a few seconds before replying. “What is it? Don’t tell me that you need anymore money with the Tachibana case. The government will have my ass if I keep lending money to this one case.”

 

“No…” Haru denied, knowing very well that he didn’t need any money. Deciding to bite the bullet and avoid beating around the bush, he just admitted what he wanted. “Matsuoka, I’m going to die tomorrow. No questions about it, I’m going to die. And no matter what you see, report two dead men.”

 

Rin grew quiet on the other end and for a second Haru thought the call had disconnected. “But.. Haru…?” He broke his professional fade, obviously confused by what his friend and coworker was trying to get past.

“No questions. Tomorrow, Tachibana and I will both be dead. Around 4 pm in the afternoon tomorrow come check the alleyway by Tachibana’s work. There, you should see two dead bodies.” Even though Nanase didn’t talk much, he was actually was rather intellectual. He just decided against showing it. Then, he whispered something that was barely even audible into the speaker. Before Rin could refuse, Haru just hung up and put the phone down. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

 

Tomorrow was it.

 

**Day Twelve : October 13th**

 

Rin Matsuoka watched as the clock turned to 3:50 pm , going out to the road where Haru had informed him to be located at. He had brought along Sousuke, not being sure if he’d want to see whatever the spy had left for him. He knew very well that whatever it was, it wouldn’t be pretty at all.

 

As his watch struck four, he turned to face Sousuke. “Are you ready?” He asked his boyfriend, so close to the alleyway already.

“No.” Yamazaki admitted, causing Rin to look back at him and let out a ‘hmph’ before turning back.

 

“Well neither am I, but too bad.” Rin went down the allyway, peering down. It was dark, surprisingly dark for it being just four o’clock in the evening. Yet somehow, it was. The Matsuoka walked down the alleyway, Yamazaki trailing not too far behind. There was a dumpster can in the middle of the path and for some reason it made Rin’s stomach turn and his face pale. Something was definitely not giving off a good vibe about it. For a second he halted, but when he felt Sousuke’s hand on his shoulder he decided to go on.

 

He went over to the garbage bin and slowly lifted up the cover. It smelled like decay, and sure enough he peered right on in and found just what he feared. Even though he worked with death all the time, this threw him off and he just stood there for a few seconds, eyes a bit wide. Then, with hesitation he motioned for Sousuke to help him drag the bodies out of the garbage bin. Well, what part of the bodies were left.

 

They were badly burnt, basically unidentifiable. Rin bent down to one corpse, realizing that the teeth had been snatched from what he assumed was a skull. As he looked at the bodies, he stood up and got out his phone and began to dial the police. While he did that, Sousuke peered into the bins and roamed a little bit before pulling out a nametag. It was tarnished slightly, but what he could read was ‘Ha u”, the ‘r’ gone. He assumed it was some kind of tag from the nearby cafe. He brought it over to Rin whose eyes widened, but a tiny smile fell on his lips.

 

Rin now understood what Haru had whispered to him last night.

 

_‘Haruka Nanase will be dead, but I won’t be.’_

 

* * *

 

 

**Two Years Later**

 

Haruka Nanase died on October 13th. And it was the best decision that he had ever made. Two years ago when he was sent on a mission to kill Mr. Tachibana, he ended up instead befriending him. And the night before he was supposed to murder Makoto, Haru explained everything that was going on. He went on about how if they didn’t do this, then they’d both die. Even though it was sudden, Makoto was a good person. He didn’t want anyone to die on his behalf. As a spy, he knew where to retrieve two burnt bodies from. He dressed them up in Makoto’s and his clothes and made it so that the only things that could identify them was his name tag. That night, Makoto left his father’s company, I.W.A.T.O.B.I and hung out at his house with Haru. He allowed the other to share his last name illegally, deciding to keep him safe.

 

Within a week’s time, both Makoto and Haru were really close to another and already became friends. It wasn’t long, only a few months before they began to gain feelings for another. Now, here he was… in America with Makoto, his lover of almost two years.

 

They had escaped into America, deciding that it would be safest if they got away from the spy agencies. As far as S.A.M.E.Z.U.K.A.and I.W.A.T.O.B.I knew, both Makoto Tachibana and Haruka Nanase were dead. In Japan they didn’t exist. However, in the United States they could have a new chance at their new life. Not to mention, he knew that one day he’d want to marry Makoto. With that in mind, America allowed it. They could do it there.

 

Haru’s ice cold eyes returned softer, most likely being warmed by Makoto’s green ones. He no longer identified as a killer. He identified as a person. A person that loved Makoto, and a person that was loved by Makoto. In the states, Makoto got a new job as a fireman and Haru got a job as a chef.

 

Hands down, the best thing about his new life was tonight. Haruka had checked out his reflection countless times, making sure that his suit fit him perfectly. It was white, and he had never wore a white tuxedo so he was relatively uncertain about it but after seeing how he looked a few more times he decided that it would be fine. A few of their new couple friends in America had decided to come and help aid them. Makoto’s family had even managed to arrive as well to show support.  Even Sousuke and Rin, who knew that both Haru and Makoto were alive managed to escape from work to take a trip to the states. For the first time as well, they were able to go about as a couple without their work prohibiting them.

 

Now that he was all ready, he turned to face Rin who was waiting behind him. Sure enough, the emotional redhead was in tears, looking at Haruka. Haru rolled his eyes but a tiny grin was on his lips. “Took you long enough….” Matsuoka joked, wiping at his eyes. “You’re going to be making Makoto wait forever. Get your ass out there.” He grabbed Haru’s wrist and began to drag him to the chapel where Makoto was waiting inside.

 

Then, Rin linked onto Sousuke’s arm. Yamazaki was waiting outside of the chapel, going to walk out. Haru watched them from the window in the door go and walk down the aisle. When they got to where Makoto and the priest was standing, he bit his lip and took his cue. Blush grew on his cheeks as he began to walk out. Not a lot of people were in the crowd, but he didn’t mind. A small wedding was still nice.

 

However, what he was focused on was Makoto who was standing at the alter. He looked handsome in his tuxedo, hair slicked back. Haru just rolled his eyes when he saw that, deciding that as attractive as Makoto was, he would always prefer the normal Makoto with his messy and untamable hair.

 

As he finally reached the altar, a smile fell on his lips. It was finally happening. For the past two years he had taken on the last name, ‘Tachibana’ illegally. Now… for the first time, he’d finally get to really be legal.

 

He wouldn’t be the deceased Haru Nanase… no….

  
He’d be _Mr. Tachibana._

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap XDXD That took me only multiple hours. (': I was thinking of making this more detailed and turning it into a multiple chapter story but I'm not sure! But thanks for reading!


End file.
